vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arisen
Summary Formerly a young, ordinary person living in the fishing village of Cassardi, The Arisen was born with willpower greater than that of any other person. The dragon, Grigori, took notice, and attacked the village, so as to draw forth the young man and awaken him as The Arisen by ripping out his heart and devouring it. The Arisen, having survived through a combination of miracle and sheer force of will, would proceed to journey forth to defeat the dragon Grigori, and in doing so both reclaim his heart and save the kingdom of Gransys in which he lived. This, in turn, led to the Arisen being taught the true nature of The Eternal Cycle, his role in it, and the nature of the whole of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C|at least 6-B, possibly up to 5-C|'2-C'|'2-C', possibly up to 2-A Name: The Wyrmtouched, actual name based on player choice Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Varies based on player choice (iconic is Male) Age: Varies based on player choice (iconic appears to be in early 20s) Classification: Human, Warrior, Leader of the Pawn Legion|same|same|God-like Entity Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, and endurance, immeasurable willpower, genius intellect, skilled leader (despite being silent), a skilled warrior and magic-user, precognition against magic/spells, a wide variety of additional abilities via skills (including but not limited to elemental manipulation, buffing/debuffing of stats, magic manipulation, soul manipulation, levitation, invisibility, petrification, etc.), can see (supposedly) invisible creatures, resurrection with Wakestones'| '''same'|''' same'| '''Reality-warping as the Seneschal, possibly more powers '''Attack Potency: Large' Building Level (By virtue of the sheer size of some of his spells)|''' at least '''Large Country Level (Grigori is stated to be capable of leveling even large countries in mere seconds), possibly up to Lifewiper Level (some dialogue hints at Grigori being able to wipe all life off of the world if he so desired)|''' '''Universe Level+ (Daimon, if not stopped by whatever Arisen is challenging him, rends the Eternal Cycle of that world asunder, which constitutes its fabric of reality)|''' '''at least Universe Level+ (The Seneschal is at least as strong, if not stronger, than Daimon), possibly up to Multiverse Level+ (The Seneschal watches over countless worlds, each connected via the Everfall, as well as the worlds the pawns speak of, each of which is infinite unto itself; however, it is also somewhat implied that there are multiple Seneschals in existence at any given time, watching over their own worlds, so this is questionable) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to lightning bolts even after they are summoned, if barely)|''' '''Supersonic (Can outrun Grigori while he plowing through stone, which has been shown to not impede him; Grigori's top speed is measured at roughly 820 mph) with Massively Hypersonic reactions| at least the Same, likely higher'|' FTL (Can outrun the Seneschal's blasts of light) Lifting Strength: Above average human strength Striking Strength: GJ '''physically (can create small craters in the earth, can stagger giant monsters with blows)| ZJ (traded blows with Grigori)| Universal (fought on-par with Daimon)| at least Universal, possibly higher (traded blows with the Seneschal) '''Durability: Large Building Level (By virtue of taking one of Grigori's casual blows, even if left severely wounded) | at least Large Country Level, possibly up to Lifewiper Level '''(can take hits from Grigori)| Universe Level+ (Can take hits from Daimon)| at least Universe Level+, possibly up to Multiverse level+''' (Can survive attacks from the Seneschal) Stamina: Very High, can take large amounts of brutal punishment and continue without impediment, although in-game Stamina is limited, goes most of the game without his heart |Higher |Higher |Likely Limitless '''(is a deity-like being) '''Range: Extended melee reach with weaponry, dozens of meters with spells, Hundreds of meters with some longbow skills Standard Equipment: Iconic Equipment Set 1 - Consists of Brigandine Jerkin, Divine Surcoat, Shadow Gauntlets, Shadow Greaves, Laborer's Breeches, and Tattered Mantle - Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood Iconic Equipment Set 2 - Consists of Plated Coat, Sectional Iron Plate, Iron Armguard, Iron Cuisses, Laborer's Breeches, and Paladin's Mantle - Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood Typically wields a Bastard Sword sword and Mark of the Chimera shield, and a variety of other weapons. Additional equipment must be specified by the Battle Moderator. Intelligence: Extremely high; can create a wide variety of materials out of strange ingredients without training in doing so, tactical combat expert who has gathered a wide variety of knowledge regarding enemy tactics and traits, quick to learn new combat information Weaknesses: Some spells/abilities have lengthy channel times, cannot enter deep water without being hunted by the Brine and returned to the shore Feats: * Survived being chosen as The Arisen by having his heart ripped out * Has slain countless dragons and other monsters * Defeated Grigori, the Ur-Dragon, Daimon, and the Seneschal * Explored the Everfall Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The Arisen is able to scale large enemies and directly attack from a better vantage, and can cripple enemies in special ways by focusing various body parts. Also, within his own world, The Arisen is the only one capable of drawing upon his power to open the heart of a dragon, and also the only one capable of delivering a fatal blow to such beasts. '''A full list of all of The Arisen's skills, categorized by associated weapon: Archistaff Skills Bow Skills Dagger Skills Longbow Skills Longsword Skills Mace Skills Magick Bow Skills Magick Shield Skills Shield Skills Staff Skills Sword Skills Warhammer Skills Augments Key: Pre-Grigori '|'Post-Grigori, Pre-Daimon '|'Post-Daimon, Pre-Seneschal '|'Post-Seneschal Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragon's Dogma